


Sweet Heart

by RainyDaysAreMyThing



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyDaysAreMyThing/pseuds/RainyDaysAreMyThing
Summary: A new position has opened up at the hotel. A chance for a job, rehabilitation, and possibly love.
Kudos: 3





	1. Interviews, Tours, Introductions

"So, you're here for the interview?" 

The peppy blonde sat in front of a new face. Their pale grey fur was etched with thin, delicate red lines swirled all over. A small line of stitches can be seen across their chest. The shiny black fur on their head, was tied back with a headband made from fraying cloth. They sat across from the demon princess in tattered clothes and a small nervous smile. Hands folded together, wringing around each other every other second. Their brightly glowing grey eyes, looked around, mostly avoiding the princess's face.

Another grey demon was strewn across the beside them, watching the interview. She had a bored look on her face, and it made the new demon a bit nervous. They took a breath in before nodding.

"Yes, I saw your flyer while I was passing by." Their voice was soft, but not quiet, "I would've brought a resume, but I didn't know where to find a pen."

They uncrossed their legs, rubbing their hands over their knees, before crossing them again. 

"Oh it's fine. Can you cook?" The princess smiles, sitting forward in her seat.

"Yes, I did it a lot when I was...alive." They look down at their hands, scrunching their eyebrows together.

"Well then. You've got the job!" 

"What?" Both grey demons sit up, and watch the blonde with wide eyes. 

"Of course." She says before turning to her girlfriend, "When opportunity knocks Vaggie."

Vaggie looks from the princess to the stranger, before grabbing the girl's arms and looking her in the eyes. "That was not a thorough interview. We don't know anything about them. What if they're dangerous."

"Well we didn't know anything about Alastor or Niffty or Husk, but we let them in."

" _You_ let them in."

"Right, and they've been such great help so far! So, _I'm_ letting this one in too." She smiles before turning her head to the demon that had witnessed their entire conversation, "Welcome aboard! I'm Charlie, and this is Vaggie." She squeezes the girl's cheeks in-between her fingers.

"I'm Marqie, with a q. Pleasure to meet you. Um, both of you. It's a pleasure to meet the both of you." They stand, wiping their hand down their shirt before reaching out.

Charlie takes their hand with both of hers, shaking vigorously before letting go and sliding an arm behind their head. "Let us show you around Marqie. I'm sure you'll love it here, it's full of wacky characters!" 

The two walk off, with Vaggie trailing behind. Charlie shows Marqie around the entire hotel in an enthusiastic tour. They get to meet some of the people Charlie mentioned earlier, Husk and Niffty to be exact. Niffty was a little thing, very spry and very energetic. She was a little ball of questions, Marqie thought it best to keep their distance from her. Husk on the other hand, was different. He didn't talk to you, unless you spoke first. And even then it was mostly grunts and groans. He just stood there mopping at the bar, taking swing after swing of a bottle with 'cheap booze' written on the side. Seems like conversation with him would be tedious after a while. 

Charlie had just left to handle some business that she had seemed excited for, leaving Marqie with a less than pleased Vaggie. The bored demon continued the tour with minimal conversation, and bare descriptions. The kitchen was a dinghy little thing, unexpected for a hotel of this size. It had only the bare necessities: drippy sink, dusty counters, refrigerator without a light bulb that was barely cold, and a gas stove that had to be light by hand. Marqie stops walking around when Vaggie's voice echoes through the empty room.

"Look, I know it's not the best but it's what we've got. If you don't believe in our cause, you can just leave. Demons can't _die_ from starvation, you're basically here for decoration. Something pretty to draw in more people." She shrugs.

They turn to Vaggie, with wide sparkling eyes, and a bright smile. "It's amazing!" They say before turning around, taking the room in again.

A shocked look crosses Vaggie's face, before she gives a short breath through her nose. She shakes her head with a small smile watching them open and close drawers and doors. "You won't get paid much, because it's basically empty here. But the room's free so..." 

"I can't wait to start." They say with so much awe in their voice, "So where's the food? The cooler is empty."

"Um..well," Vaggie looks around the room, "when we get more guests, then we'll start ordering shipments from the butcher and others." She waves her hand around.

"But for now, you're not really required to cook. But we'll set aside some money for grocery shopping." 

Marqie nods, looking over the kitchen space one more time before following Vaggie back to the lobby. Niffty was over sitting on the bar, talking Husk's ear off and swinging her legs back and forth rapidly. 

"I don't know what room Charlie's got you in, but I see you have no luggage to move in anyway."

"Yeah I'm fairly new here. To Hell, I guess this is."

"You guessed right. How long have you been here?"

"A week, I think. I've tried to get the date but one man told me that time is irrelevant, and another told me to 'fuck off'." They said frowning, raising their fingers with air quotes, "So I did." 

Vaggie snorts and pats them on the shoulder reassuringly. Just then Charlie and another person walk through the doors of the hotel. Charlie moves over to Vaggie and Marqie, while the other ignores them. Short white hair bouncing at the sway of their hips. Heels clacking against the ground with every step. As they pass by, their facial features is easier to make out. Marqie gasps softly and moves to slightly stand behind Vaggie. He walks over to stand at the bar, leaning over, smiling up at Husk. The grumpy bartender pours him a drink and he runs his finger around the rims before sighing. He turns and leans back against the bar, downing his drink in one gulp. He notices the new person in the room, staring at him while trying their hardest not to be seen.

"What's with rags to stitches over there?" The slender man asks, placing his glass on the bar.

"That's our new chef. His name's 'Marqie with a q'. He came just a while ago. Vaggie's taking him on a tour."

"I don't think that's a guy Niff." Husk huffs refilling the empty glass.

"What do you mean?"

"I think they're like Angel." He says looking from Angel to Marqie.

"A prostitute?" She asks tilting her head to the side.

"No, I mean, you know...in the things that they like." He says waving a hand around.

"Oh, you mean homosexual." She hits her fist into her open palm, looking up to Husk. Angel watches on with squinted eyes, sipping on his drink, before standing up straight.

"No, in the way that they dress." 

"Crossdresser?"

On the other side of the room, Vaggie and Marqie are talking quietly. Marqie can't look away from the spider demon.

"I've seen her before."

"Her?" Vaggie says confused, before guffawing, "You mean Angel Dust?"

"Yes. When I first got here. She and a one eyed girl were in battle with a snake." 

"Wait, are you afraid of Angel Dust?" Charlie asks and Vaggie moves, turning to stare Marqie in the eye.

Angel glides across the room to a small fridge close by pulling out a drippy box of ice bars. Marqie moves to the opposite side of Vaggie as to not be seen, as Angel mutters to himself. 

"Hardly." Marqie whispers, a thin rose color tints the fur of their cheeks, "The battle was truly marvelous."

"Oh, ooh, you like him." Charlie squeals, and the rose turns full red on Marqie's cheeks. 

"Oh, that's kinda adorable." Vaggie snorts.

"Angel! Come meet our new chef." Charlie calls out, before giving Marqie a thumbs up and stepping back a little. Marqie gives a squeak as Vaggie steps out of the way, and gets a full view of Angel. 

Angel looks up from his popsicle, before making his way over to the three. Marqie stands straight up, dusting their hands over their tattered clothes before holding one out. Angel crosses his second pair of arms across his waist, props the top one on top of them, while still holding his popsicle in the other. He stood tall over the three before him. "Finally, a cook. So does that mean we're gonna get some food 'round here anytime soon?"

Markie closes his hand, before bringing their arm back to their side. "I could try the market today, if I am able. I've not yet traversed through the depths of Hell. I'm new to this area." 

"I can see that. Okay, well I'm sure anything you make is better than what we've got now." He says finishing off the last of his popsicle, letting the stick drop out of his hand. Niffty was over there with a trash can before it even reached the ground.

"Actually, Marqie doesn't have to cook for now because we don't have any guests." Vaggie says

"Um hello? What do you call this?" Angel asks motioning to himself.

"Free-loader? Parasite? I've got plenty." Vaggie says smirking.

"How about guest, treasure map. Hungry guest at that." 

"It's fine Miss Vaggie, I'd rather start today. I've never been good at sitting still anyway." Marqie chimes in, staring at their hands during the last sentence. 

"Uh, that's fine. I'll go grab some coins for you." Charlie says, turning and walking out of the room. 

Marqie straightened their clothes once more, fidgeting in place for a while. Angel and Vaggie watched before exchanging looks. "Are you okay?" 

Marqie's head shoots over to look at the two beside them. "Oh yes, I'm just...excited to get back out there. Figure out this land. And...do things?" They said swinging an arm in front of their torso. Vaggie and Angel exchanged another look. 

"Right." Angel said drawing out the beginning of the word. "Well I'll be in my room, napping. Wake me when the food's ready."

"Or, you could join them. They need help finding the store." 

"I'm sure they could handle a little trip to the grocery by themselves. Right Marqie? They're a capable demon." Angel asks bending down to pat Marqie's face with a soft hand.

Marqie nods their head, "Yes, quite capable. I think I could find it myself. It's not too far a walk is it?" 

Vaggie sighs as Angel saunters off, before turning her head back to the chef. "It's not, but you probably shouldn't go alone."

Charlie comes to her side with a small bag of coins. 

"This should be enough." She says placing them in Marqie's open palm. "Alastor should be here by the time you get back. Then you'll have meet the entire crew." She smiles.


	2. Dinner, Backstory, Rules

The small room was filled with the sound of pianos, violins, and other wind instruments as Marqie glided around the kitchen. Nimble fingers made quick work of slicing and dicing the strangely colored meat. They were so thankful that Alastor had an old radio to spare, they could not work in silence. Once they were finished cooking, they went out to set the old table that was there. They went to find Charlie, telling her that the food was ready, and Charlie called for the others. Marqie placed the pan of food in the center of the table, before stepping back and taking in the scene. They paced back and forth in front of the table, trying to decide which was best. Should the people decide how much food they wanted? Or should Marqie just plate it for them. 

Angel is the first to walk in, yawning and stretching his arms over his head. He picks up a plate, rubbing his eye and began plating his own food without complaint. Marqie lets out a sigh of relief before stepping back as the rest of the crew files in. 

"Aren't you gonna eat too?" Angel said scratching his chest under his shirt with sleepy eyes. 

"Yes, I'm just waiting, so I'm not in anyone's way." Marqie smiles.

Alastor was the last to sit and Marqie rushes to put the excess food to the side. They make their own plate, then begins to exit the room. "Oh Marqie, don't you want to eat with us?"

"Oh? Staff's allowed to eat with guests?" They pause in the doorway. 

"Of course! We'll all eat together." Charlie smiles getting up and pulling out the other seat beside her. 

"Besides Angel's the only guest here, so if anyone should leave, it'd be him." Vaggie says.

"Bite me." Angel replies sticking out his tongue.

Marqie nods, hesitantly taking the seat. The table lights up with chatter of everyone's day, but Marqie stays quiet. They weren't used to this, it was strange for them.

"Oh Marqie, this is marvelous. What do you call this?" Alastor asked, his voice staticky like the old radio he'd given them.

Marqie looks up, and clears their throat, swallowing the food they'd been chewing. "Um well, back on Earth. I would've made chicken alfredo. But since this isn't chicken or alfredo, maybe consider it a casserole?" 

Alastor bursts into laughter, and Marqie gives a forced chuckle looking around the table to read the others' reactions. Charlie puts down her fork and turns slightly to Marqie.

"So Marqie, since you'll be living here, you'll have to follow the rules."

"Of course." They nod

"So this hotel is centered on the rehabilitation of sinners, to help with the overpopulation of Hell. So to keep a good image, and to hopefully help bring out the good in you there shall be no fighting, no pranks, no problematic language, or behaviors." 

"That all sounds doable. And a very admirable cause." 

"Wait, what?" 

"I'm not a very 'physical' or 'social' person, so I don't get into many altercations. And I don't swear or drink." 

"Sounds pretty fucking boring." Angel pipes in.

"I've never met anyone who thought my cause was admirable." Charlie said with big eyes, light literally shining in them.

"Quite, I think everyone should want to be their best selves. Some people like it down here and don't want to change, but that's not everyone. Some wayward souls were lead astray, and see the error of their ways on Earth and wish to be better." Marqie says clenching the old tablecloth in their hands, focused on the half empty plate in front of them. They come to, and gives them her a soft smile, "I think this hotel is a great idea."

"I totally agree." Charlie says her voice soft with awe, "Wow, Marqie, how did you get here? You really seem like a sweetheart."

"I guess you are what you eat." They chuckle standing up and beginning to clear empty plates.

"Oh dessert too?" Angel says, "Man, haven't eaten this good in ages."

"Oh no, sorry no desserts. I've never been one for sweets, it wasn't my department. But I guess I can try my hand at baking every once in a while if it is required."

The table went quiet, and suddenly all eyes were on Marqie as they exited the room. Marqie could hear Alastor's laughter as they headed to the kitchen to wash the dishes. They give the others enough time to leave the room before heading back to put away the tablecloth and push in the chairs. They were shocked to see them right where they'd left them. They left the tablecloth for now and returned back to their seat. 

"So you ate hearts? You were some kinda cannibal?" Angel says 

"Angel!"

"I guess so." Marqie shrugs.

"So, that's what you did? Killed and ate people? Like Dahmer?" Vaggie asks

"No! I never killed anybody!" 

The table was quiet as Marqie stood, they looked on the verge of running. Everyone watched with wide eyes, as the grey demon's breathing started to falter. Alastor sat back in his chair with his ever-present smile. Marqie reached up with one hand to touch his neck. Vaggie was on one side, hand clenched on her angel sword. Charlie was on the other, easing Marqie back down into their chair. 

"Woah, it's okay. Calm down, not like any of us can judge. We all ended up in the same place." Angel says holding his hands up.

"Most people down here has a body count, of sorts." Alastor says, "After all manslaughter is one of the worst rules you could break my dear."

"I never killed anybody." They say again, softer this time, before looking up. "I was a diener-"

"A what?" Angel says deadpanned.

"A diener, a morgue attendant. I was in charge of the dead bodies, making sure they were cleaned up before going into the ground."

"But instead, you ate them?" 

"We all did. But only the organs of non-organ donors! He said it was wasteful otherwise. That I was helping." Marqie says putting their head in their hands, taking quiet deep breaths through their nostrils. "I didn't know."

"Were you one of those wayward souls led astray Marqie?" Charlie asked quietly, stroking their arm soothingly. 

Marqie looks up, tears glistening in their eyes, giving a slight nod. Charlie gives a soft smile, taking their head in her hands. "You've come to the right place. We can help you get back on the right track."


	3. Nightmares, Wideku, Sharing

The small hotel room was dark, and mostly silent, save for the whispers and rustling sheets. Marqie lies in their small bed, tossing and turning. Sweat soaks through their grey fur, leaving dark, wet patches, as they murmur in their sleep. "Please."

_"You promise you'll come back?"_

_"Of course I promise doll. They won't get the chance to touch your pretty little neck." The man says softly through a grin, pressing a kiss on Marqie's neck._

_They giggle and shy away before pressing a soft kiss against the man's lips. Their eyes were tearstained and red. "I'm a little scared."_

_They admit, pursing their lips and looking down. They shook their head and sniffle as they bring a hand up to wipe their nose._

_"All you've gotta do is confess. Say it was all you, and they'll lock you up. I'm gonna come and get you out before they even set an execution date." The taller man's eyes glimmered as he spoke. He grabbed Marqie's hands with his own and squeezed. "I won't let anyone hurt you."_

_"Swear?" Marqie asks holding up their pinky._

_"We haven't done that since we were kids." The man lets out a laugh but intertwines his littlest finger with Marqie's before kissing his thumb, "I swear Marqie, no one will hurt you. I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_Suddenly light flashes. The bright sunlight feels blinding._

_Everything is swaying. A gasping sound echoes through their ears._

_They couldn't breath._

_Marqie reaches up with both hands to try to grab whatever was coiling around their throat. Ripping, clawing, when - Bang, Bang, Bang!_

"Yo, Wideku!

Marqie shoots up, gasping for air, a hand closed around their throat. They take shuddery breaths, looking wildly around the dark room. They were in the hotel room that they'd fallen asleep in. They started to relax as the recalled the events from the days before. Sunlight was peeking through the blackout curtains now. The loud banging started up again, and they jumped, clenching the thin cover close to their body. 

"Wideku are you up in there?" 

This was Angel knocking at their door. He had began to address Marqie as something other than cook earlier this week. It has left Marqie confused every time. They'd thought it over a lot, maybe it was a nickname and they were over-thinking, but it didn't seem that Angel has given anyone else a nickname here. Except Husk, whom he'd jokingly call 'Daddy' every now and again.

But all week long it was: _"Hey Wideku." this_ and _"Look Wideku." that._ Marqie had thought about asking him but didn't want to end up upsetting him. And it felt nice to be the only one with a nickname. It almost reminded them of their time on Earth.

"Wideku!" 

"I'm up!" Marqie called back and could hear Angel grumbling from behind the door.

After breakfast, Angel and Marqie were herded into a big room with a great view of Hell. The room was the same color scheme as the rest of the house, but with splotches of yellows and blues. The room was pretty bare except for a couple of chairs, a folding table with cups of coffee and a tray of cookies. Marqie stared out of the window, while Angel flopped down into a plastic folding chair, hot cup of coffee in his hand. Charlie sat in another folding chair across from Angel in a circle. 

"Alright, everyone please take a seat." Charlie called clapping her hands together.

"What do we do in this room?" Marqie asked looking around.

"This is where we talk, and share." Charlie says gesturing to the room with her hand.

"Share?" They asked, sitting in a seat across from the both of them, so that they formed a triangle inside of the circled seating arrangement.

"Yes we share our stories, experience, and how we've made it through!" She says then gestures to Angel, "Angel here's been good this whole week. Tell them Angel."

"Yep, asides the swearing an' drinking, it's been pretty fucking dull." He says throwing the last of his hot coffee back like a shot.

Marqie lets out a little laugh and Angel offers them a small smile. "That's quite the accomplishment!" 

"Yes it is." Charlie says, "We're very proud of his progress."

"Yeah yeah." Angel says rolling his eyes, hiding a grin behind his styrofoam cup. Charlie grinned at him before focusing her gaze on the grey demon. Marqie has never started a conversation since they've been here, but that hasn't stopped Charlie from trying.

"So, Marqie as our newcomer, would you like to share your story?"

"Why aren't Alastor and the rest here also?"

Charlie sits back in her chair and smiles, "Well, they're just staff. You're staff buuttt you're also looking to be rehabilitated."

"Oh, ok sure." They take a deep breath in and sit back, "I grew up in an orphanage. When I became a legal adult, at eighteen, I worked in the orphanage watching over the children and as an apprentice at the morgue across the way. When I turned twenty, I started working the morgue full time because the original diener died. He was the first body I worked on. He'd let me practice on various meats and said I'd be a great diener one day. I like to believe he was right.

One day this guy came in, a broker, he said he was. His name was Markie, with a k. I knew him from the orphanage, as children, but he looked so different." They smile, "We started dating, three months in he said that he wanted to get out of the business start making money for himself, and that I could help him. I told him that all of my money went to the orphanage-because they were always low on cash and couldn't afford to keep the kids feed and clothed. He said that he didn't need my money, just my help. If I helped him, he'd split the money with me and the orphanage.

Of course I agreed, who wouldn't want to help the people who helped them? He said that people would pay top dollar for some of the organs we left were 'trashing'. We don't cut them open unless their death couldn't be explained or they were donors. I tried explaining that it'd be suspicious for a family to see their loved one with stitches even though they know the cause of death. He said they wouldn't find out."

Marqie pauses, looking around the room. Charlie and Angel watched them intently, listening to every word, it made his heart beat faster with nerves. "I started taking out the organs, and replacing them with newspaper so the chest and belly wouldn't collapse under the weight of their skin and clothes. Months went by, but he hadn't given me a cent. He said they weren't selling as well as he'd thought they would, but his clothes were better than the ones he usually wore. And he had a new watch. 

The orphanage was getting worse, and I had given them false hope. So I started cooking for them, buying food with what little I had and hand stitching clothes from cheap fabrics. It wasn't enough. There were too many children to feed with what little I had. I told Markie, and he told me to use the leftover organs from what he didn't sell. That _meat_ was _meat_. Somewhere deep down I knew that it was wrong, but the children were hungry! He said it wasn't wrong because it was for the children! I believed him! I-I-I trusted him!"

"Okay calm down." Charlie says holding her hands up, "This is a safe place, full of people you can trust."

Marqie noticed their erratic breathing and leg bouncing. They unclenched their fists, feeling their claws poke at their flesh beneath the fur, and began wringing their hands together instead. Charlie's voice comes in again. "Deep breath in. Hold it. Breathe out. Follow me." 

"Wow Wideku-"

"I need to some water." Marqie said standing up, walking out of the room.

"Wait! Marqie, it's okay." They could hear Charlie call out.

Marqie races to the kitchen, one of the two places they've deemed their safe haven. Marqie didn't like conversation, but especially not conversations about themselves. Talking to others was also difficult for them. Talking about themselves, was downright torture, but this- reflecting on their lives- it brought up something they didn't like. A feeling inside that hurt worse than when they were hanged by the neck.

Their hands go up to their neck, rubbing as they took in deep breaths. They sat their for a while, just listening to their own breath go in and out. After a minute, they rise from the cold kitchen floor to flip on the radio. Classical musical pours throughout the kitchen and Marqie stares at their hands. They really wish that they could be cutting into something right now. 

Dead bodies were easier to talk to then living ones. They never had any input, or judging glares. They would just listen to Marqie talk about anything. A sharp knock broke Marqie out of their trance, and the music flooded their ears again.

"Yes?" 

They looked up to see Angel Dust leaning against the open kitchen door. He had two arms crossed, one resting on his hip and a bored look on his face. He didn't talk much to Marqie, because they rarely spoke back in coherent sentences. He was probably coming to make another recommendation for dinner.

"I'm going to the mall. Did you want to come?"

Marqie's eyes nearly bulged out of their head. They took a step back, knocking into the counter. They reach a hand back to grip the counter and accidentally knock over a pan that was way too close to the edge. It clatters noisily to the ground causing Marqie to jump.

Angel watches with a cocked eyebrow and pursed lips. He huffs a soft laugh through his nose and rolls his eyes. Marqie switches off the radio, "I-Could you repeat that?"

"Do you wanna come? I could use your help. An' I could show you around an' stuff, or whatever."

"Yes!" Marqie squeaks out, then clears their throat, "I would love to join you."


End file.
